¿Por que no puedes quererme?
by KarCha2114
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran eran mejores amigos, ella estaba enamorada de el desde que eran niños, ¿que pasara cuando el le pide que le ayude para que una de sus amigas le haga caso?.
1. Mi persona especial

**¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES QUERERME?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

**Summary:** Sakura y Shaoran eran mejores amigos, ella estaba enamorada de el desde que eran niños, ¿que pasara cuando el le pide que le ayude para que una de sus amigas le haga caso?.

**"Mi persona especial..."**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto, tiene 17 años, vive en la ciudad de Tomoeda en Japón, vive con su papá y su hermano, ya que su madre murió cuando ella nació por lo tanto no la conoció. Ella estudia en la preparatoria Seijo junto a su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragisawa y su persona especial... Ella esta enamorada de el desde que lo conoció 8 años antes, él era estudiante de intercambio, ella sin quererlo con el tiempo se fue enamorando de él, solo que no le dijo nada por miedo a que la rechazara y es que ella tampoco tenia una apariencia muy ¿extravagante? se puede decir...

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

Por fin sonaba la campana de salida, estoy segura que si no hubiera sonado estaría muerta de aburrimiento, ¿porque las clases de historia tienen que ser tan largas?, por algo mi materia favorita siempre seria educación física, solo tenias que dejar que tus energías salieran y no tendrías que andar pensando cual fue la primera guerra mundial ¿eso a mi en que me ayudaba a hora? no dudo que a lo mejor a los de esos tiempos les haya servido de algo, pero ahora ¿para que?.

Cuando regrese a la realidad me di cuenta de que ya casi no había nadie en el aula, claro a excepción de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo la cual se acercó a mi con una sonrisa...

- Y dime Sakura ¿que harás esta tarde? - Tomoyo era de complexión delgada, tenia una piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello negro azabache, unos ojos azules muy ¿inquietantes? si inquietantes ya que cada vez que los veía sabia que ella siempre tenia algo preparado para mi, lo que siempre hacia que me inquietara por saber que era.

Me puse a pensar que cosas tenia para hoy y después de unos segundos le conteste - Pues, hoy me toca preparar la cena para mi papá y mi hermano ¿porque la pregunta? -.

- Ammm por nada - dijo de manera indiferente, lo cual me sonaba algo sospechoso - solo quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir de compras conmigo? - otra vez esa sonrisa.

- Tomoyo sabes que esas cosas a mi no me gustan, además yo...-.

- No tienes excusa, por favor acompáñame - como decirle que no con esos ojos.

- Esta bien Tomoyo - ella empezó a dar saltitos de alegría - pero te advierto que no dejare que compres, ni me regales nada, te conozco y se que trataras de hacerlo -.

- Esta bien, entonces...vamos -.

Salimos juntas del salón y nos dirigimos a la salida, se me hacia algo raro ya que en todo el día no vi a mi..."persona especial".

* * *

Llegue a mi casa exhausta, sabia que no debería de haber ido con Tomoyo al centro comercial, desde que llegamos hizo todo lo posible porque yo aceptara que me comprara algunas prendas que según ella me harían ver más linda. Pero la verdad es que yo me sentía bien así, con mi cabello siempre recogido en una coleta, mis lentes de fondo de botella y mi ropa, puede que no fuera amm ¿sexy? pero era cómoda; no se me hacia necesario todo eso de que tienes que verte bien y esas cosas, no me moría como las demás chicas cada vez que iba al centro comercial. Tampoco me gustaba maquillarme como el resto de las chicas, definitivamente yo era muy diferente al concepto de "chica normal".

Recordé que tenia que hacer la cena y me puse manos a la obra ya que dentro de poco llegarían mi padre y mi hermano. Me decidí por hacer okonomiyakes ya que era algo sencillo de hacer y no tenia que ser la gran ciencia para prepararlo, los acompañe con un tazón de arroz. Cuando termine de hacer la cena me dirigí a poner la mesa, cuando ya todo estaba listo, subí a mi cuarto a bañarme, rato después baje y me encontré a mi padre al pie de las escaleras.

- Buenas noches Sakura - me saludo con aquella sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro. Mi padre era alto, de tez clara, cabellos castaños claros, ojos café obscuro los cuales eran cubiertos por unas gafas.

- Papá llegaste temprano - el asintió.

- No había mucho que hacer en el trabajo, por cierto Touya me hablo y me dijo que no podría llegar temprano -.

- Y yo que puse tanto esmero en preparar la cena - exclame desilusionada, pero el me dirigió de nuevo esa sonrisa.

- No te preocupes ya que de todas formas cenaremos tres -.

- ¿Que? ¿como que tres? -.

- Hola Sakura - escuche su voz detrás de mi, estaba segura de que era "mi persona especial".

- Sha-Shaoran hola - sentí como la sangre comenzaba a subir a mis mejillas, baje la mirada para que no se percataran de mis sonrojo. Si, mi persona especial se llama Li Shaoran, y es mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí hace 8 años, desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en el, pero...el problema es que el no siente lo mismo por mi. Tomoyo es la única que sabe mis sentimientos por el y me ha animado muchas veces para que le diga lo que siento, pero es que soy tan tímida...¿y que tal que no le gusto? no podría soportar su rechazo...

Shaoran era alto, musculoso, bueno si era musculoso pero no tanto, su cabello era de color chocolate y siempre lo llevaba despeinado lo cual le daba un toque sexy, olvidemos que dije eso, pero lo que más me gustaba de el...eran sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar con toques dorados, eran tan hermosos que cada vez que los veía se me iba el aire. Evidentemente no era la única a la que le pasaba eso, ya que casi todas las chavas en el instituto se morían por el, pero el ni caso les hacia...

- Sakura ¿estas bien? - levante la vista y vi a Shaoran que me hablaba, pero estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no sé que fue lo que me pregunto.

- Perdón, ¿que dijiste? -.

- Te pregunte ¿si estabas bien?-.

- Amm si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? -.

- Mmm no se de repente te quedaste callada y mira tu rostro esta todo rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre? - a se me olvidaba decirles, Shaoran es un despistado.

Negué con la cabeza - No te preocupes estoy bien, mejor porque no vamos a la mesa - el solo asintió y me siguió. Cuando llegamos al comedor mi padre ya había servido la cena así que nos sentamos a la mesa. La cena fue tranquila, mi padre de vez en cuando le hacia preguntas a Shaoran que él contestaba muy respetuosamente, como siempre hacia, yo solo permanecí sentada ingiriendo mi cena, no se porque pero de pronto me embargo una tristeza.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, despedí a Shaoran, y después de negarle como diez veces a mi padre que me encontraba bien subí a mi habitación, entre y me tire sobre la cama, no entiendo porque de pronto siento mucha tristeza y ganas de llorar, será que acaso ¿que algo malo va a pasar?. Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

Escucho los toques en mi puerta pero los ignoro y continuo durmiendo, los toques se vuelven más insistentes y después de eso viene esa voz...

- Monstruo levántate, si no volverás a llegar tarde -.

Otra vez no...me levante tan rápido que me caí de la cama, después de sobarme en las partes lastimadas corrí al baño, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y baje corriendo las escaleras...

- Buenos días - salude.

- Buenos días monstruo -.

Le propine una patada a mi hermano quien contrajo su cara por el dolor que le causo mi patada - Que NO soy un monstruo Touya -.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta, cuando gire la vista al reloj que se encontraba en la cocina - Touya pero si apenas son las 6:10 - exclame enojada, no me malinterpreten es que puede haberme quedado a descansar unos cuantos minutos más, ya que la entrada a la escuela era a las 7.

- Quería ver si por una vez en tu vida llegabas temprano a la escuela - y es que yo siempre por alguna razón, siempre tenia que llegar a la escuela corriendo porque se me hacia tarde.

- ¿Donde esta papá? -

- Recibió una llamada muy temprano y me dijo que tenia que salir de viaje por unos días - eso era raro, casi nunca mi padre se iba de esa forma, siempre planeaba con anticipación sus viajes, ¿será acaso que...? no, no, no.

- Entiendo - exclame mientras me sentaba frente a mi desayuno.

- ¿Te encuentras bien monstruo? -.

- Si es solo...que..- negué con la cabeza - nada, solo estoy algo nerviosa, porque hoy tengo un examen de matemáticas y pues... -.

- Entiendo, y como tu eres un monstruo tonto, te preocupa que no pases el examen - dijo con su sonrisita burlona que siempre usaba para molestarme.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que NO soy un monstruo Touya - y sin más novedades, me dirigí a la escuela.

Abrí la puerta de mi salón y exclamé un saludo general - Buenos días a todos - me dirigí a mi asiento y pude notar que Tomoyo, estaba sentada junto a su novio Eriol. Eriol es un joven ingles que se llego de Inglaterra hace como dos años, desde entonces Tomoyo y el son novios ya que se enamoraron desde que se vieron por primera vez, y es que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, Eriol era alto, tenia músculos pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, su piel era igual de blanca que la de Tomoyo, su cabello era negro con toques azulados, sus ojos eran dos enormes piscinas azules que siempre muestran esa ¿soberbia? de que el sabe algo que nadie sabe, pero dejando a un lado eso, es muy buena persona, el y Tomoyo se complementan, ambos simpáticos, ambos ricos, ambos guapos y populares, ¿podrían ellos pedir algo más?, no lo creo, en cambio yo...

- Buenos días Sakura, veo que hoy madrugaste -

- Si, es que Touya me hizo una de sus tantas maldades y pues...- en ese momento vi como Shaoran cruzaba por la puerta del salón y mi vista se perdió en el y en...

- Sakura - Tomoyo me regreso a la realidad ya que se había percatado de a quien estaba mirando, y que bueno que lo hizo por que si no hubiera quedado más en evidencia de lo que ya estaba.

- Buenos días - dijo Shaoran cuando llego a su asiento que estaba justo detrás del mio. A lo que todos respondimos con un "buenos días". Enseguida llego nuestra profesora de historia y todos tomamos nuestros lugares.

- Buenos días alumnos, quiero anunciarles que habrá dos alumnos nuevos que vienen de intercambio, espero que sean buenos con ellos, pasen - indico la profesora - Ellos son...-.

* * *

**Notas:**

Y aquí tenemos el primer capitulo de esta historia, me gustaría saber que piensan de ella si les gusta o si no. Esta historia la actualizare cada 2 semanas por lo que nos vemos aquí dentro de 2 semanas. El día de actualización sera los domingos.

Espero sus reviews, ^.^

Atte: KarCha2114 ^.^


	2. Los alumnos nuevos

**¿PORQUE NO ME QUIERES?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

"**Los alumnos nuevos"**

- Buenos días alumnos, quiero anunciarles que acaban habrá dos alumnos nuevos que vienen de intercambio, espero que sean buenos con ellos, pasen - indico la profesora - Ellos son...-.

* * *

**(Shaoran POV)**

Desde que entraron al salón no pude despegar la vista de ella, era tan linda - Mi nombre es Sheng Meiling - Meiling...

Me quede observándola, era delgada, de tez clara, estatura media, su cabello era negro, lo tenia largo y sujeto en dos coletas, la verdad es que eso le daba un toque chino, ¿sera que venga de china?, obviamente, su apellido es chino, ¿pero que es lo que te pasa Shaoran?, sera acaso que...

- Mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura - la voz de Sakura me trajo a la realidad y me di cuenta de que Meiling ahora se encontraba sentada junto a Sakura.

- Un placer Sakura, puedes llamarme Meiling - le regaló una sonrisa, como me gustaría que esa sonrisa fuera para mi ¿que acabo de decir?. Después de eso me la pase toda la clase observandola discretamente, la campana para salir al descanso me trajo a la realidad, esperen ¿de que se supone que trato la clase de hoy?, genial creo que me tocara preguntarle a Eriol, esperen y ¿Eriol?.

Voltee a todos lados hasta que lo observe al otro lado del salón con Tomoyo, Sakura y...¿Meiling?, inmediatamente me acerque a ellos.

- Oh Shaoran, iremos a la cafetería ¿vienes con nosotros? - pregunto Tomoyo, yo solo asentí ya que como antes, no podía despegar la vista de ella...

Todos se giraron para salir en dirección a la cafetería y yo detuve a Meiling por el brazo - Disculpa mi descortesía soy Li Shaoran, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre - ella me dirigió aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenia y no pude evitar que un leve sonrojo se formara en mis mejillas, así que desvié la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

- Sheng Meiling, pero igual puedes llamarme por mi nombre - después de eso ambos nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

Los nuevos parecían buenas personas, de echo el joven Itsuki Aoyama es muy lindo, es alto, de complexión fuerte pero sin llegar al exceso, tenia su cabello negro un poco largo y despeinado, lo que le daba un toque rebelde, y tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes, la verdad es que con solo entrar al salón hizo que todas las chicas suspiraran con solo verlo y como no si estaba "guapísimo" eso no lo podía negar, pero...ya hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón.

...Shaoran...

El profesor le indico a Aoyama que tomara el asiento que estaba frente a mi, el solo asintió y avanzo hasta este, se giro y se presento.

- Soy Aoyama Itsuki, mucho gusto - tenia una voz hermosa, pero Sakura ¿que estas pensando?.

- Yo...yo...soy...Kinomoto...Kinomoto Sakura -.

- Un placer Kinomoto - tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella, inmediatamente un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en mi rostro, ¿y por qué tartamudee? es cierto que casi nadie en el salón me hablaba dada mi apariencia física, a excepción de cuando teníamos que hacer un examen, en ese momento todos se acercaban a mi (N/A se me olvido decirles que Sakura era la más inteligente de su salón). Pero eso no era lo más extraño, lo más extraño es que alguien como "el" me hablara.

- Igualmente - y después de eso volvió su vista al frente, en eso me percate de que la alumna nueva se sentaría junto a mi, así que para no ser descortés me presente, pude notar que ella era linda, me recordaba a Tomoyo, se notaba que sabia arreglarse y era muy femenina, ella al igual que Aoyama atrajo la atención de todos los chicos, a veces solo a veces me gustaría ser como ella o como Tomoyo, pero creo que eso nunca podrá ser.

La clase transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, y por fin sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio del descanso y como era costumbre Eriol, Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la cafetería, pero justo cuando me acababa de levantar de mi asiento alguien me hablo.

- Disculpa ¿Podría estar contigo? - era Meiling.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunte todavía sorprendida, y es que entiendo que se quiera juntar con Tomoyo y Eriol ¿pero conmigo?. Ella solo asintió.

- Esta bien - si ella quería estar con nosotros ¿quien era yo para negárselo?, además que en parte la comprendía, no debía de ser muy agradable ser la nueva en una escuela y no conocer a nadie, cuando ya todos se conocen.

Antes de salir del salón se nos unió...Shaoran...

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Se que estoy actuando como un tonto pero no puedo dejar de mirarla, es tan bonita. Durante todo el descanso me la pase observándola, tal parece que empezaba a llevarse bien con Sakura, las vi conversar animadamente. Todo el día paso lo mismo hasta que llego la hora de la salida, y entonces todos se fueron.

- Shaoran ¿te vas? - la pregunta de Eriol me trajo a la realidad.

- Si -.

- Entonces... ¿porque no nos vamos juntos? -.

- Esta bien - no se porque preguntaba si siempre nos íbamos juntos. Caminamos en silencio por un rato y eso era algo raro ya que Eriol siempre se la pasaba hablando.

- Eriol ¿estas bien? -.

- Si, ¿por qué la pregunta? - me miro extrañado, es que acaso no se da cuenta de que no se comporta normal o será que solo lo hace para molestarme.

- Pues porque vas muy callado y eso no es normal en ti - declare.

- Solo pienso -.

- ¿En que? - el solo negó con la cabeza.

- Es solo que... - por favor, ¿siempre tenia que hacerse el misterioso?, aunque esta vez se veía serio - Shaoran ¿a ti te gusta Meiling? -.

Y ahí estaba lo soltó, sabia que no debía preguntar, mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas y a arder como lo hicieron todo el día. Claro como era posible que el "Gran Eriol Hiragisawa" no se haya dado cuenta de eso, aunque ¿seré tan obvio?. - Amm yo...-.

- No es necesario que lo niegues tu expresión lo dice todo -.

- Bueno yo...- genial ¿por que rayos no podía decir algo coherente?.

**Eriol (POV)**

Y yo que siempre pensé que Shaoran se enamoraría de la pequeña Sakura, la verdad es que Meiling no me cae mal, pero no creo que sea la indicada para Shaoran además, Sakura esta enamorada de el desde hace tiempo, ella es una chica muy linda y estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo no me gustaría verla sufrir, ¿pero que podríamos hacer para hacer que Shaoran se enamore de ella? será acaso...

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic, si creo que eso servirá, tendré que decirle mañana a Tomoyo estoy seguro de que me apoyara.

- No te preocupes Shaoran yo como tu mejor amigo no diré nada - y le di una gran sonrisa.

- La verdad es que no se si confiar en ti, ¿además que son esos cambios de humor tan repentinos?, de verdad cada día estoy más seguro de que debemos mandarte a un manicomio - yo solo seguí sonriendo ante su declaración.

- Tranquilo Shaoran, no estoy tan loco como tú crees - "solo quiero hacerte el favor más grande de tu vida".

- Pues la verdad es que no estoy tan seguro - como me gustaba jugar con el despistado de Shaoran.

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

Desde que llegue a mi casa subí y me tire sobre la cama mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en los sucesos del día, pero esa voz tan molesta me interrumpió.

- Monstruo ya esta la comida - ¿será acaso que Touya nunca me dejara de llamar monstruo?.

Baje las escaleras, y la sorpresa que me lleve cuando los vi a los tres sentados en la mesa.

- Buenas tardes Sakura - frente ami estaban Touya, Yuikito y Yue.

- ¡Yukito! ¡Yue! ¿cuando regresaron? - Yukito y Yue eran gemelos y eran los mejores amigos de Touya. Ambos eran altos de tez clara, de complexión media, su cabello era de un tono plateado y los ojos de Yukito eran de un color miel, en cambio los de Yue eran plateados. A veces no comprendía como es que aguantaban a mi hermano ya que ambos eran tranquilos y pues Touya...aunque eso si, a la hora de cuidarme no había a quien irle.. Bueno el punto es que ellos se fueron hace como seis meses, porque fueron a visitar a un familiar a Londres.

Los abrace y ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo, Yukito y Yue eran muy buenos conmigo, aunque Yue era un poco más callado, pero siempre que se trataba de mi no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos, por eso cuando salíamos los cuatro, en lugar de tener un hermano tenia 3 y los tres me cuidaban. Aunque los que eran más sobre protectores conmigo eran Touya y Yue. Tal vez era por eso que a mis diecisiete años yo aun no había tenido ningún novio y no había dado mi primer beso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso dudo que yo le haya gustado a alguien, si tomamos en cuenta mi aspecto.

Aunque claro mi padre, Yukito y Tomoyo siempre me decían que lo que importara era lo que tenia dentro, y que cuando encuentre a esa persona que me quiera por como soy y no por como me veo, entonces habré encontrado el verdadero amor. Aunque yo estoy segura de haberlo encontrado, pero el nunca se fijara en mi.

- ¡MONSTRUO! - del susto brinque sobre Yukito y ambos nos caímos.

- Touya no hagas eso - le dijo Yue mientras nos ayudaba a levantarnos a Yukito y a mi.

- Es que estaba distraída y no me hacia caso -.

- Déjala, tal vez estaba pensando en un muchacho -.

El grito de Touya creo que lo escucharon hasta en China - ¡QUEEEEE! -.

- ¡Sakura no puede tener novio! - completo Yue mientras fruncía el ceño, solo que el no lo grito tanto. Y después de eso comenzó una pelea entre Yukito contra Touya y Yue, la verdad es que yo no les hice mucho caso ya que estaba acostumbrada, y tal parece que Yukito hacia lo mismo, solo le daba largas y les hacia creer que tenían la razón. Ya que Yukito era el único de ellos 3 que sabia de mi amor por Shaoran.

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Meiling llego a la escuela, y es que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, me gustaba demasiado. Eriol obviamente no dejaba de molestarme con eso ¿es que acaso disfrutaba de hacerme sufrir? ok no contestare esa pregunta. Pero ya lo tenia decidido se que es muy pronto pero no importa.

Acababa de tocar la campana para indicarnos que las clases terminaron, era ahora o nunca. Levante mi vista y la busque por todo el salón ¿acaso ya se habrá ido?, salí del salón y camine hacia la salida, fue cuando la vi, parada en la puerta de la escuela, inmediatamente corrí para alcanzarla. La tome por el brazo y logre que se volteara.

- Shaoran -.

- Sakura...yo...- estaba hiperventilando, estoy seguro de que ella creyó que fue por la carrera, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso.

- Dime -.

- Yo... ¿podrías ayudarme a conquistar a Meiling? - sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

* * *

**Notas:**

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y tal como prometí estoy de vuelta después de 2 semanas, muxisimas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me alegraron bastante :D

Agradecimientos:

**Valeria. likinomoto:** Bienvenida, a puesto a que no te esperabas quienes eran los alumnos nuevos** ñ.ñ**

**Maru-Chan1296: **Bienvenida a esta nueva historia, espero que te guste igual que la anterior, creo que yo también me enojare algo con el **^.^**

**Paolka: **Bienvenida, que bueno que te gusto la historia, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo disfrútalo **:D**

**Anaiza18: **Bienvenida a mi nueva historia, aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado **C=**

**Rebeca26: **Bienvenida y que bueno que te gusto mi historia, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala que te gust**e ;P**

**Sakurali23: **Bienvenida, y pues creo que lo de ser despistada es la naturaleza de Sakura, que bien que te gusto el capitulo** :)**

Bueno, nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas, espero sus reviews :D

Atte: KarCha2114


	3. ¿Aceptas?

**¿PORQUE NO ME QUIERES?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

**¿Aceptas?**

- Sakura...yo...- estaba hiperventilando, estoy seguro de que ella creyó que fue por la carrera, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso.

- Dime -.

- Yo... ¿podrías ayudarme a conquistar a Meiling? - sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

La verdad es que cuando Shaoran comenzó a tartamudear, pensé que tal vez solo tal vez él se había dado cuenta por fin de lo que sentía por mi, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar lo que me iba a pedir.

- ¿Que quieres que? -.

- Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Meiling - mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, gire mi vista para que no se diera cuenta, y vi que cerca de nosotros se encontraba Itsuki. Tal parece que el se dio cuenta de mi estado, por lo que se acercó y nos interrumpió.

- Kinomoto puedo hablar un momento contigo - yo solo lo quede viendo ¿que era lo que hacia?. Pero como no quería que Shaoran se diera cuenta de mi estado solo asentí.

- ¿Y tu eres? - pregunto Shaoran, ¿es que acaso no se acordaba que Itsuki era nuevo en el salón?, claro que no, seguramente se quedo embobado viendo a Meiling.

Algo oprimió mi corazón.

- Aoyama Itsuki, si me permites tengo que hablar con Kinomoto - la verdad es que no sé que le dio a Itsuki por hablarme, pero se lo agradecía.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura, piensa en lo que te pedí - y con eso se fue, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? -.

- ¿Que? - su pregunta me desconcertó.

- Pues...estas llorando - entonces me di cuenta de que si, estaba llorando, pero es que no lo pude evitar.

- Yo...yo...estoy...bien...-.

- No, no estas bien, pero entiendo si no quieres contarme, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien - el tenia razón solo trataba de ayudarme, y yo ni si quiera podía decirle lo que en verdad me pasaba. Aunque tal vez le pueda contar a él lo que sucede, la verdad es que no se porque pero me da confianza, siento que si le cuento no le dirá a nadie.

- ¡NO!, yo...yo quiero decirte lo que me pasa, necesito desahogarme con alguien -.

- Esta bien, pero creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no creo que quieras que alguien más te vea en este estado - yo solo asentí y me deje guiar por el. Si sé que pensaran ¿que clase de persona se va sola con un completo desconocido?, pero es que de verdad me inspiraba confianza. La verdad es que no puse mucha atención a donde me llevaba pero después de un rato, pude visualizar el parque Pingüino (es el parque que queda camino a mi casa). Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te ocurre? - pregunto en un tono suave.

- Pues yo...yo... -.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el joven con el que estabas platicando? - yo solo asentí - ¿acaso te hizo daño o...? -.

- No es...eso...es solo que...el...me...me...- agache la cabeza por que a pesar de mis lagrimas un sonrojo comenzaba a subir por mis mejillas.

- Te gusta - completó - ¿pero por qué lloras? ¿acaso el...no te...corresponde? - asentí pero seguía con la mirada gacha, entonces el me tomo de la barbilla y alzo mi rostro - si es eso, entonces el no sabe lo que tiene, porque me doy cuenta que tu eres una joven que tienes un interior muy bello -.

- Si claro, solo mi interior...- ese siempre era el problema, que todos siempre ven el exterior y nunca se preocupan por el interior. Y no es que Shaoran sea de esos, pero él nunca me vera de la forma en que yo quiero.

- Sakura, tu tienes una belleza única, es de aquellas bellezas que casi no hay, por que lo creas o no tus ojos reflejan esa inocencia e ingenuidad que posees y verlo es algo hermoso - las ultimas palabras hicieron que mi sonrojo aumentara, al grado de que sentía mi cara arder.

Le sonreí - Muchas gracias, porque aunque prácticamente somos desconocidos me ayudaste en este momento en el que necesitaba de un amigo -.

- No tienes nada que agradecer - me regalo una sonrisa, de verdad que tenia una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - me miró con expresión confundida.

- Si, claro lo que quieras -.

- ¿Qui-quieres ser mi amigo? -.

Se quedo pensativo unos momentos y después me contesto - Claro que si Sakura - y otra vez esa sonrisa.

O.O no pensé que fuera aceptar, aunque en realidad si quería que fuera mi amigo, pude darme cuenta que es una buena persona.

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Espero que Sakura acepte ayudarme con Meiling, es que de verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan hermosa... y que hay con ese tal ¿Itsuke o Itsake? la verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre, el punto es ¿de donde salió?, yo no lo había visto antes ¿de donde lo conoce Sakura?.

Sentí como una corriente de aire hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara, alce mi vista y pude ver el cielo nublado, lo más seguro es que llueva, pero si es así moriré de frío y es que en Hong Kong no hace tanto frío como en Japón. Y aunque lleva varios años viviendo aquí no creo que pueda acostumbrarme o solo un poco. Recuerdo la primera vez que pase un invierno aquí en Japón casi muero congelado, pero creo que conforme pasa el tiempo me acostumbro poco, aunque no creo acostumbrarme por completo.

Ahora solo me queda esperar que Sakura acepte ayudarme. Y con esa idea seguí mi camino hasta mi casa.

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

A pesar de las palabras de Itsuki no pude evitar ponerme a llorar cuando llegue a mi casa, tuve suerte de que mi padre no estuviera y que mi hermano llegara tarde a casa por lo que me excuse diciendo que tenia que estudiar, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me había pedido Shaoran y en lo que me había dicho Itsuki, pero eh tomado una decisión y no habrá nada que haga que cambie de idea. Después de tanto tiempo pensando y de tomar mi decisión, deje que el hada de los sueños me llevara...

- MONSTRUO -.

La verdad es que estaba plácidamente durmiendo, pero al escuchar el grito de Touya hizo que diera un brinco sobre la cama, lo cual hizo que terminara en la orilla de la cama y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y es que, como le gustaba a Touya hacerme eso.

- Monstruo, ya es tarde, levántate si no, no te dejaran entrar - y vamos de nuevo con la historia de mi vida, me levante del suelo y me fui a cambiar, comi mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude y salí camino a la escuela.

* * *

**TOMOYO (POV)**

La idea de Eriol me pareció interesante, y es que la verdad Sakura es una persona que vale mucho y me gustaría verla feliz con la persona que quiere y si esta en mis manos hacer que eso ocurra haré todo lo que pueda para que eso pase.

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que es Sakura, que acaba de llegar de una de sus tantas carreras matutinas. La verdad es que con su cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, ella es muy linda. Muchas veces eh intentado persuadirla para que me deje ayudarla en su aspecto físico, pero ella nunca me a dejado, aunque yo no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día me deje hacerlo.

* * *

**SHAORAN (POV)**

Todo el día estuve intentando hablar con Sakura para saber si me ayudaría pero cada vez que lo intentaba siempre se me escapaba. Cuando llego intente acercarme a ella, perro me salió con la excusa de que tenia que estudiar para el examen de historia que nos tocaba ese día. Más tarde en la clase de Matemáticas la profesora nos pidió sentarnos en parejas y quería aprovechar ese momento para hablar con ella, pero de nuevo no pude porque ella me dijo que haría pareja con el tal...¿Itsake o Itsuke? la verdad es que no recordaba su nombre, y ahora se de donde lo conoce Sakura, el llego el mismo dia que Meiling a nuestro salón...Meiling...

Bueno el punto es que creo que Sakura no quiere hablarme ¿Habré echo algo para que estuviera enojada conmigo?

Como supuse que no podría hablar con ella decidí esperarla en donde ella menos se lo imaginaba...

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Evite a Shaoran todo el día, es que ni siquiera podía verlo porque me embargaban unas ganas de llorar, lo bueno es que Tomoyo e Itsuki estuvieron conmigo y me ayudaron, lo que no imaginaba era encontrarme a Shaoran en la entrada de mi casa...

- Shaoran...¿que haces aquí?-.

- Pues... es que todo el día trate de hablar contigo, pero no pude ¿Sakura...estas enojada conmigo? ¿Te hice algo malo? - y es que sus ojos se veían tan sinceros, pero en realidad si me hizo algo, rompió mi corazón en pedacitos tan pequeños que no creo que pueda volver a armarse...

Desvié la mirada porque sabia que si lo veía a los ojos se daría cuenta de mi mentira - No Shaoran, no estoy enojada contigo -.

- Entonces porque...-.

- Siento no haber podido hablar contigo hoy, pero necesitaba estudiar para el examen de historia -.

- ¿Entonces porque te la pasaste todo el día con Aoyama? -.

- Me pidió hacer pareja para que le explicara los problemas de matemáticas ya que no comprendía muy bien de que se trataban - la verdad es que Itsuki era muy bueno en las matemáticas pero dado que Tomoyo había hecho pareja con Eriol y yo no quería hacer pareja con Shaoran que seguramente haría pareja con Meiling, le pedí a Itsuki que fuera mi pareja.

- Entiendo, oye Sakura...yo...quería saber...si...pensaste lo que te pedí ayer...-.

- Ammm...si...yo...no creo que pueda ayudarte - su vista se nublo, y eso hizo que mi roto corazón se estrujara.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? -.

- Es que yo...yo...-.

Tomo mis manos y me miro con ojos suplicantes - Por favor ayúdame a conquistar a Meiling ¿aceptas? - sabia que después me arrepentiría, pero no puedo decirle que no.

- Esta bien Shaoran acepto, te ayudare a conquistar a Meiling - y definitivamente mi corazón terminara de romperse en el camino...

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

- ¿Sakura estas bien? - no dudo que Tomoyo se de cuenta de que NO estoy bien, ya que me pase toda la noche llorando y diciéndome a mi misma que tengo que olvidar a Shaoran porque el nunca me vera como yo espero.

- Si - mentí, Tomoyo iba a replicar, pero en ese momento entro la profesora de matemáticas y me "salvo" del interrogatorio de Tomoyo, por ahora...

Baje la vista y encontré en mi mesa un papelito que decía:

"Gracias por hacer esto"

Atte: Shaoran

Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, no puedo creer que seré yo la que corte con cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido con Shaoran...

* * *

**Notas:**

Y hasta aquí dejamos el capitulo de hoy, espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, dejando de un lado las aburridas notas de la autora, pasaremos a los** reviews del capitulo pasado:**

**Twilight-love1694: **Antes que nada ¡bienvenida! que bueno que te gusto la historia, aquí tienes el capitulo tal y como lo prometí y de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo bien que me hacen sus reviews :D

**Anaiza18: **Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior, y pues que mal que Sakura allá aceptado ayudar a Shaoran, en cuanto a lo que planeo Eriol, creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para saberlo ñ.ñ

**Ying-FaLi23: **¡Bienvenida! que pbueno que te gusto el capitulo, y pues Sakura acepto, creo que eso le traerá muchos problemas a Sakura =)

**kAsUmI-Li-kInOmOtO: **¡Bienvenida! que bueno que te gusto la historia, y pues creo que ya se le rompió el corazón a Sakura :(, pero esperemos que todo se arregle ^.^

**Erimi-chan**: ¡Bienvenida! que bueno que te gusto la historia, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, amo cuando Touya le dice monstruo a Sakura, y respecto a lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, no prometo nada pero tratare de hablar un poco más sobre ellos :D

**Maru-chan1296:** Jajajaja ame tu comentario, y pues todo lo que esta pasando tiene su porque, como el enamoramiento de Shaoran por Meiling ^.^

**Paolka**: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y aquí tienes el nuevo, recién salido del horno, espero que te guste =)

**Lady Maring:** ¡Bienvenida!, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Shaoran es un...ammm...estoy muy de acuerdo contigo ñ.ñ

**Rebeca26**: Si, los hombres son muy crueles con nosotras, pero no se dan cuenta que sin nosotras ellos no existirían aquí tienes el capitulo nuevo espero que te guste :DD

**Sofia Trinidad:** ¡Bienvenida! pues para que Sakura quiera cambiar, va a estar algo difícil, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado C=

**Choco-chanx3:** Antes que nada ¡Bienvenida! que bueno que te gusto la historia, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo ^.^

Nos vemos en 2 semanas, cuidence mucho, espero sus Reviews ñ.ñ

Atte: KarCha2114


	4. Comenzamos

**¿PORQUE NO ME QUIERES?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

**Comenzamos...**

Baje la vista y encontré en mi mesa un papelito que decía:

"Gracias por hacer esto"

Atte: Shaoran

Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, no puedo creer que seré yo la que corte con cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido con Shaoran...

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

A partir de hoy comenzare a ayudar a Shaoran, y la verdad es que todavía no se como le voy a hacer para aparentar toda esta tristeza que siento, pero tendré que hacerlo aunque mi corazón se rompa en pedazos por el dolor que me causa esto.

Salí de mi casa sin ánimos de nada, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que una persona venia en dirección contraria a mi y chocamos.

- ¿Estas bien? - esa voz...esa voz yo la conocía.

- Itsuki - el también me miró sorprendido.

- Sakura, no sabia que eras tu, ¿te lastimaste? -.

Negué con la cabeza - Tranquilo estoy bien, no te preocupes -.

- Bueno en ese caso, ¿porque no nos vamos juntos a la escuela - asentí y emprendimos el paso hacia la escuela - ¿te sientes mejor? -.

No necesitaba que me lo dijera para saber que se refería a Shaoran y su propuesta - yo...yo...-.

- Aceptaste ¿no es verdad? -.

- Si - la verdad es que no sabia como lo hacia, pero, Itsuki en el poquito tiempo que llevaba de conocerme parecía que me conocía de toda la vida.

- Yo no soy nadie para cuestionarte, solo…me gustaría saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -.

- Es que el me lo pidió y yo…yo…no pude decirle que no -.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo el rostro con ambas manos - Eres una gran persona Sakura ¿lo sabias? - me miro tan intensamente que sentí como mi cara comenzó a arder.

Y después de eso hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Hoy me levante de muy buen humor, incluso Wey mi mayordomo me pregunto a que se debía tanta felicidad, yo solo pude decirle que era una sorpresa y que si todo salía como lo tenia planeado, muy pronto se enteraría…

Llegue temprano a la escuela y no podía evitar estar nervioso, estaba en el patio de la escuela debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, era mi lugar favorito, ya que ahí podía estar por horas y no me aburría.

A lo lejos vi como llegaba Sakura acompañada de Aoyama, últimamente ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con el, que conmigo, se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo y ya casi ni nos vemos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

Pasaron las horas y como ya se me iba haciendo costumbre, no podía dejar de mirar a Meiling, no me di cuenta cuando fue que terminaron las clases si no que Eriol llego junto a mi y me golpeo la cabeza.

- ¡ERIOL! - grite furioso, ante mi grito los pocos compañeros que quedaban en el salón voltearon a vernos, por lo cuál tuve que bajar mi tono de voz - ¿Qué te pasa? -.

- Nada querido Shaoran, solo que estabas en las nubes y no sabes disimularlo - mi cara comenzó a arder, ¿Cómo es que siempre me ponía en evidencia frente a Eriol?.

- Yo….yo…- el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Frente a mi no tienes que aparentar, solo te recomiendo que trates de disimular un poco porque si no Meiling se dará cuenta de todo - no se porque, a pesar de sus palabras sentía que Eriol me veía con cierta decepción y eso comenzó desde que se entero de mi interés por Meiling.

- Eriol, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -.

- Dime -.

- ¿No te agrada Meiling? -.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -.

- Pues porque desde que yo te confesé mi interés por ella, siento que me tratas y me miras diferente, como si no te agradara Meiling -.

Soltó un suspiro y luego me contesto - No es que Meiling no me agrade, si no que…no creo que ella sea la…indicada...para ti -.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - me miro con misterio y me sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas que siempre me daba cuando tramaba algo.

- Lo averiguaras por ti mismo -.

Las palabras de Eriol me dejaron pensando, tanto que no recordé que Sakura me ayudaría con Meiling hasta que la vi saliendo del salón hacia la cafetería, ya que era la hora de descanso.

Corrí detrás de ella y la tome de la mano para que se detuviera - Sakura -.

- Hola, Shaoran - sonrió pero no se porque sentí que esa sonrisa no era como las que siempre me daba, si no que era una forzada.

- Sakura…¿estas bien? - la verdad es que desde que Meiling llegó, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con Sakura, a lo mejor tenia algún problema y yo había sido muy egoísta, al pensar solo en mi…

- Ammm…yo…si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

Estaba claro que ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de lo que la tenia así, por lo cuál preferí no insistir y esperar a que ella me contara cuando estuviera lista - Por nada, pero dime ¿has hablado con Meiling? -.

**Sakura (POV)**

Que triste me siento y yo pensando que tal vez Shaoran se había dado cuenta de que algo me pasaba y estaba preocupado por mi, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que a Shaoran lo único que le importa es Meiling.

- No eh tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero tengo una idea para que puedas pasar más tiempo con ella -.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y eso hizo que mi corazón se estrujara - ¿Y cuál es? -.

Sabia que me arrepentiría por ello pero se lo prometí… - Una salida en parejas -.

- ¿En parejas? - asentí.

- Una salida en la que vayan tu, Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo - me miró confundido.

- ¿Y tu? -.

- Yo…yo…voy a ayudar a mi hermano a limpiar la casa y no puedo ir -.

- Entiendo, en ese caso esta bien - de verdad que este no es el Shaoran del que estoy enamorada, tal parece que no le importo nada, que desde que llegó Meiling no le importa nada más que ella y eso duele.

Trate de sonreír lo más convincente que pude - En ese caso hablare con Meiling y preparare todo para que tu cita con ella salga bien - aunque eso me destroce.

* * *

Después de eso me toco rogarle a Tomoyo para que me ayudara con lo de la salida en parejas, aunque para ello tuve que contarle lo que me pidió Shaoran…

- ¿Pero Sakura como pudiste aceptar algo así? -.

- No pude negarme -.

- Es que Shaoran es un desconsiderado ¿Cómo pudo pedirte algo así? -.

- El no sabe lo que siento por el Tomoyo, y yo no puedo culparlo por no haberse fijado en mi, y es que MÍRAME como podría gustarle yo, si a comparación de Meiling soy poca cosa, ellas es tan linda y sofisticada, tan amable, es una buena amiga, es que simplemente...lo tiene todo, ¿como podría no gustarle a Shaoran? -.

- Entonces es un tonto si no se da cuenta que lo importa es lo que uno es y no como se ve - sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa - ¿Por qué sonríes? -.

- ¿Sabes?, Itsuki me dijo algo similar a lo que me acabas de decir -.

- ¿Enserio? - yo solo asentí - sabes creo que tratare un poco más a Itsuki - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te emociones demasiado o Eriol se pondrá celoso - agregue divertida.

- No es por eso, si no que creo que Itsuki será un buen…-

- ¿Si?...-.

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza - No, nada -.

Y a pesar de todo Tomoyo acepto ayudarme con respecto a lo de la salida en parejas, ahora lo único que me queda hacer es informarle a Shaoran que todo esta listo…no puedo creer que estoy entregando a Shaoran a Meiling en bandeja de plata, pero yo soy feliz sabiendo que el lo es…

* * *

**Tomoyo (POV)**

No puedo creer que Sakura me haya pedido tal cosa, de verdad que es una gran persona ella no merece sufrir, ¡agh! pero que tonto es Shaoran como es que no se da cuenta de que Sakura es la mujer para el….

Divise a Meiling en la entrada de la escuela y apresure el paso para alcanzarla - ¡MEILING! - ella al escuchar mi grito se giro.

- Hola Tomoyo - me dijo con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que Meiling es una buena persona, entiendo porque a Shaoran le gusta pero...

- Hola Meiling, ammm...yo me preguntaba si te gustaría salir mañana al cine -.

Ella solo lo medito por unos momentos y después asintió con una sonrisa - Claro, ¿y dime quienes más irán? -.

- Pues…Eriol, Shaoran, tu y yo - me miró extrañada.

- ¿Solo nosotros cuatro? ¿Y Sakura no ira? -.

- No, Sakura no puede me dijo que tenia que quedarse a ayudar a su hermano en la casa, así que no podrá ir -.

- Entiendo…-.

- Entonces…¿iras con nosotros? - vi su indecisión así que decidí que la persuadiría para que dijera que si - nos vamos a divertir, anda ven con nosotros -.

- Esta bien, iré -.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 5:00 pm en el parque pingüino - ella asintió, me despedí y me dirigí a mi casa.

- No se como le haré pero lograre que Shaoran se enamore de Sakura - y con esa determinación seguí mi camino…

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Me acaba de hablar Sakura para decirme que la cita con Meiling ya esta más que lista, aunque la escuche un poco triste y a pesar de que me dije que no le preguntaría hasta que ella estuviera lista lo hice y otra vez me respondió con evasivas.

Me gustaría que confiara en mi, no por nada hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace 8 años y ella me preocupa, en los años que llevo de conocerla ella nunca se había portado así conmigo, al contrario era muy amable y siempre tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro, será que acaso…¿acaso estará enojada conmigo? ¿pero por que lo estaría? Que yo recuerde no le eh hecho nada, ni le eh dado razón para que este enojada conmigo ¿lo esta? tendré que averiguarlo...

Espero que no este enojada conmigo, por que la verdad yo estoy muy feliz de que mañana tengo una cita con Meiling, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de que Sakura este enojada conmigo…tal vez son ideas mías y en realidad no pasa nada...

* * *

**Sakura(POV)**

Acabo de hablar con Shaoran para avisarle que esta todo listo para su cita con Meiling, no puedo evitar que una lagrima corra por mi mejilla...

Me paro frente al espejo y veo mi reflejo, ¿Cómo podría gustarle yo a Shaoran? ¿Cómo podría yo gustarle a algún chico? Si mi aspecto hace que ninguno se me acerque lo suficiente para conocerme, y aunque yo se que lo que importa es el interior y no lo exterior, se que obviamente nadie lo hará y a pesar de que Shaoran no sea de los que se fijan en lo exterior de las personas, como podría no gustarle Meiling que tiene un interior y exterior muy bonito, y es que aunque me gustaría odiar a Meiling por haberme arrebatado el amor de Shaoran, no puedo, porque a pesar de todo es una gran amiga...

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Me levante muy temprano, era Sábado, y el clima era perfecto para una cita, no puedo esperar para salir con Meiling estoy tan entusiasmado que no puedo dejar de sonreír.

**Sakura (POV)**

No quiero levantarme de mi cama y a pesar de que Touya ya vino 2 veces a levantarme, no quiero, me siento muy mal y no puedo evitarlo, pero es que yo misma le prepare a Shaoran su cita con Meiling y ahora no hay vuelta atrás….

* * *

**Notas:**

Perdón, perdón, perdón por no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada pero no pude mil disculpas, pero aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo, recién salido del horno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y sin más nos vamos a los **reviews** del capitulo pasado:

**Paolka**: Tienes razón, pobre Sakura pero tal y como lo dijiste la historia debe de seguir y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que te haya gustado.

**Anaiza18:** Que bueno que te gusto y pues con respecto a lo de Sakura yo pienso que eso es lo que nos hace el amor y que ella quiere tanto a Shaoran que hará lo que sea para verlo feliz.

**Ceciali:** Si pobre Sakura pero pues que se le va a hacer, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que te halla gustado :D

**Guardina:** La verdad es que, que mal por Sakura pero así son las cosas :/

**Maru-Chan1296:** Definitivamente Shaoran esta haciendo las cosas muy mal, pobre de Sakurita y pues quien se quedara con quien, eso se vera con el transcurso de la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo =)

**SyaoSaku88:** Bienvenida..! De verdad comparto tu opinión respecto a Shaoran, pero pues ¿con quien se quedara Sakura? es un misterio, que ni yo misma se, pero pues el tiempo lo dirá todo ñ.ñ muchas gracias por tus deseos, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo ^.^

**Choco-chanX3:** Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado :D

**Sofia Trinidad**: Esperemos que Shaoran se de cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente antes de que sea tarde, comparto tu opinión ^.^

**ANGELANDY:** Bienvenida..! de verdad siento que hayas pasado por eso, pero esa persona que no se fijo en ti no debe saber valorar lo que tu eres, porque una persona vale lo que es, no como es ñ.ñ

**Michelle Potter-Black**: Bienvenida...! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y de verdad siento lo que te paso, pero si el no se dio cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente entonces es muy tonto, muxas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado ñ.ñ

* * *

Para recompensarlos por la tardanza tratare de subir el nuevo capitulo el otro domingo, pero en caso de que no pueda lo subiré dentro de 2 semanas sin falta :DD, espero sus reviews...

Atte: KarCha2114


	5. Citas

**¿PORQUE NO ME PUEDES QUERERME?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

**"Citas"**

**Sakura (POV)**

No quiero levantarme de mi cama y a pesar de que Touya ya vino 2 veces a levantarme, no quiero, me siento muy mal y no puedo evitarlo, pero es que yo misma le prepare a Shaoran su cita con Meiling y ahora no hay vuelta atrás…

* * *

Estaba tan nervioso por la cita con Meiling que me bañe 2 veces seguidas, me cambie varias veces y daba vueltas en mi dormitorio sin parar y aun eran las 4, aun faltaba 1 hora para mi cita y yo no podía dejar de estar nervioso…

Miraba el reloj cada 5 segundos, escuche unos golpes en mi puerta - Pasa Wey -.

- Joven Shaoran, si me permite la opinión creo que si sigue así hará un hueco en el piso -.

- Lo se Wey pero no puedo evitarlo - admití y es que esta era la segunda vez que Wey pasaba por mi cuarto y me veía de la misma forma.

- ¿Es mi impresión o a el joven Shaoran le interesa una jovencita? - un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.

- Amm..yo..yo..- el negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene porque avergonzarse joven, pero dígame ¿la conozco? - ahora fue mi turno de negar.

- No, ella es nueva en la escuela - me miró de una forma que no pude descifrar acaso era…¿decepción?.

**Wey (POV)**

Yo pensé que a quien se refería el joven Shaoran era la señorita Sakura, ya que aunque nunca había dicho nada yo sabia perfectamente que la señorita Sakura estaba enamorada del joven Shaoran y es que ella se me hace una gran persona y para mi que es la indicada para el joven Shaoran, a lo mejor me equivoque y…no la verdad no lo creo, pero pues si esa joven logro captar la atención del joven será porque es una buena persona…

Observe como el joven Shaoran seguía dando vueltas en su cuarto, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que me perdí demasiado tiempo en mis pensamientos - Joven - el detuvo su andar y me miró.

- ¿Qué ocurre Wey? -.

- Por que no se va a dar una vuelta antes de ir a su cita, vera que así el tiempo se le ira más rápido - el parecía indeciso pero al final aceptó.

- Eso haré - dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba a pesar de que yo lo conocía desde que era un bebe, eran pocas las veces que lo veía sonreír, y la mayoría de ellas era cuando estaba cerca de la joven Sakura, por eso pensé que el también estaba enamorado de ella, pero la verdad es que ahora no se que pensar…

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

- ¿Sakura puedes decirme que te pasa? - me pregunto Touya por milésima vez.

- Yo…no…tengo…na...-.

- Ni se te ocurra decirme que no tienes nada porque se perfectamente que algo te pasa, no querías salir de tu habitación y mira tu cara tus ojos se ven apagados, últimamente están apagados…-.

- Ya Touya no la presiones, de esa forma en lugar de ayudarla la pondrás peor, deja que ella nos diga lo que le pasa cuando este preparada - dijo Yukito y la verdad es que se lo agradecía en el alma, me sentía mal y no me hacia bien hablar de lo que tenia.

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

Wey tenia mucha razón al decirme que diera una vuelta para despejarme y así se me paso el tiempo volando, ahora me encuentro en el parque pingüino con Eriol y Tomoyo, solo esperamos a que llegue Meiling y es que no puedo estar más nervioso, espero que si llegue…

- Perdón por la tardanza chicos - escuche su voz detrás de mi, me gire rápidamente y ahí estaba ella tan linda, llevaba una falda no muy corta que se ajustaba a su cintura, una blusa color café y un chaleco que hacia juego con la falda que era color crema, se veía tan linda, que me quede embobado viéndola…

- No te preocupes Meiling, entonces...estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver que película podemos ver - dijo Tomoyo

- Pues yo pienso que seria una buena idea ver la de Actividad Paranormal 4 - comentó Meiling, la verdad es que no esperaba que le gustaran la películas de terror y es que como nosotros la mayoría de veces no veíamos películas de terror ya que Sakura era muy asustadiza y no le gustan ese tipo de películas.

- Si, a mí, los chicos me la recomendaron - agregó Eriol.

- Bueno entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo hay que irnos, estamos a tiempo para llegar a la primera función - y sin más asentimos nos dirigimos al cine.

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

A pesar de los torpes intentos de mi hermano por animarme la verdad es que no podía hacerlo, el solo pensar que Shaoran estaba en su cita con Meiling no me ayudaba mucho la verdad.

Escuche unos pequeños toques en mi puerta y luego la escuche abrirse, gire mi vista para encontrarme con esos ojos color miel de Yukito que me miraban preocupados - Sakura, ¿podemos hablar? - asentí, porque sabia que aunque no lo hiciera Yukito no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

- Sakura, se que con tu hermano no tienes la confianza suficiente para hablar de esto, pero, ¿a mi si podrías decirme que te pasa? -.

- Yo…yo…solo…- .

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Shaoran? - solo asentí - ¿Acaso…acaso…le dijiste lo que sentías por el? - negué con la cabeza, seguramente Yukito no esperaba esas respuestas, pero supo ser paciente y espero a que yo estuviera dispuesta a hablar, me dejo que decidiera y no dijo nada, un silencio cómodo se formo entre nosotros, pero yo sabia que Yukito realmente se preocupa por mi así que le diré.

- Lo que…lo que sucede es que…que…a Shaoran…a Shaoran le gusta otra chica - vi en su rostro la sorpresa, definitivamente el no se esperaba eso, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Si obviamente el nunca se fijaría en mi, como es que los demás no se daban cuenta de eso, obviamente yo si.

- Ahora entiendo, pero Sakura…-.

- Espera, aun no termino -.

- Acaso ¿hay más? - asentí.

- La chica que le gusta a Shaoran, es mi amiga - vi su cara de sospecha e inmediatamente negué con la cabeza - no es Tomoyo - su cara mostró alivio - si no Meiling -.

- ¿Meiling no es la chica nueva que venia de intercambio proveniente de China? -.

- Efectivamente ella es, el problema es que…que…Shaoran me pidió que lo ayudara con ella -.

- Comprendo ahora porque te encuentras en ese estado, ¿pero tu aceptaste?-.

- Si -.

- ¡Pero Sakura, ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así?!-.

- Por tonta, porque no pude decirle que no - admití avergonzada.

- No creo que sea por tonta, si no porque de verdad lo quieres -.

- Bueno, por lo que sea el caso es que le arregle una cita con Meiling hoy, y pues…-.

- Por eso te sientes triste - afirmó, a lo cual yo asentí.

Escuchamos los toques en mi puerta y nos giramos para ver de quien se trataba - Monstruo, te buscan - no se porque pero no tenia una cara muy feliz que digamos, y bueno Touya nunca tiene una cara feliz pero ahora se notaba ¿enojado?.

- Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo Touya, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? -.

- Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras pero no dejare de decir la verdad, monstruo - mi cara comenzó a arder del enojo que sentía.

- Touya, no le digas monstruo a Sakura, ella no es ningún monstruo y Sakura, ¿acaso piensas dejar esperando a la persona que vino a visitarte? - era verdad se me había olvidado a lo que venia Touya, así que me dirigí a la sala, pero antes de salir de mi cuarto le propine una patada a Touya, el cual contrajo su cara de dolor y antes de que pudiera vengarse salí corriendo hacia la sala, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver ahí a…

- Hola Sakura - me saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Itsuki ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Vine a visitarte, ¿acaso no es obvio? - sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

- Pero…¿Cómo supiste en donde vivo? -.

- Tomoyo -.

Claro Tomoyo ¿quien más pudo haber sido? - Ahora entiendo, pero que descortés soy dime ¿quieres te, café, agua? -.

- No gracias, yo solo…yo solo vine a invitarte a salir - la verdad es que no estoy segura de que reflejaba mi rostro, pero sin duda de una u otra forma representaba sorpresa.

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? -.

**Itsuki (POV)**

Como es que no se daba cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, de verdad que Sakura era una completa despistada…

- Pues…pues… - ¿y ahora que le digo? - porque…porque pensé que ibas a estar mal por lo de Shaoran - y no se porque el saber que estas triste por él, no me gusta.

- Gracias Itsuki pero la verdad es que, no tengo ganas de salir - pero yo si de estar contigo…

- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vemos películas aquí en tu casa - vi en su rostro la indecisión - anda di que si, prometo que no habrá ninguna película de terror - levante mi mano en señal de promesa, ella sonrió y asintió - así me gusta, no quiero que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro -.

* * *

**Shaoran (POV)**

- La película estuvo genial ¿no creen? - comentó Eriol

- La verdad es que si, estuvo muy entretenida - agregó Meiling y pues la película si estuvo bien pero creo que se me hizo extraño no tener alguien tapándose los ojos a mi lado o agarrándome de la camisa y temblando del miedo ya que las pocas veces que logramos convencer o engañar a Sakura para ver una película de terror eran por lo regular las reacciones que ella tenia.

- ¿Shaoran que tienes? ¿acaso no te gusto la película? - la pregunta de Tomoyo me regreso a la realidad...

Inmediatamente negué - No es eso solo...estaba pensando…- Tomoyo tomó a Meiling del brazo y la arrastro hacia una de las bancas del parque pingüino.

- Shaoran ¿estas bien? - preguntó Eriol.

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - pregunte tratando de parecer indiferente .

- Pues porque durante toda la salida has estado como...ausente y no tienes tu sonrisa de tonto cada vez que vez a Meiling ¿Qué sucede? - a poco siempre tenia esa sonrisa, yo pensé que lo disimulaba - Créeme no eres bueno disimulando - ¿acaso me lee la mente? - no lo hago solo que para mí eres fácil de leer, pero eso no es importante ahora, ¿me dirás que te sucede? -.

- Es...que...ni yo mismo lo se, simplemente se me hace raro el hecho de que...pues...es...que...no se - tenia un remolino en mi cabeza, no sabia ni que pensar ni que sentir.

- Ok, no te presionare ¡chicas! - les grito a Tomoyo y a Meiling - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado? - ambas asintieron muy felices.

Ya Shaoran, tienes que despejar tu cabeza, esta cita se hizo para que tu te acercaras a Meiling y no puedes desperdiciarla - Si, eso haré no desaprovechare la oportunidad - y con esa determinación seguí a los chicos.

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

- Jajajaja -.

- No te rías Itsuki - cruce los brazos como una niña pequeña e hice un puchero.

- Es que no puedo creer que te hayas puesto a llorar porque Sandman murió -.

- Es que el es tan lindo, tan tierno, no merecía morir-.

((N/A) aclaración Itsuki y Sakura estaban viendo la película "El origen de los guardianes" es una nueva producción de DREAMWORKS, una película infantil pero que también es familiar, Touya se la compro a Sakura para burlarse de ella dado su temor a las películas de terror, entonces cuando ella e Itsuki buscaron una película para ver, encontraron esa y Sakura al ver a Sandman (El hombre de arena) en la portada dijo que quería ver esa).

- Además no creo que tenga nada de malo - y le saque la lengua en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que el pensaba.

**Itsuki (POV)**

Ella se ve muy tierna con ese puchero en su rostro, no se que me pasa con Sakura, pero me siento muy bien estando a su lado ¿será acaso…? No, no puede ser, pero…

- Itsuki estas bien? -.

- ¡Ahhhh! - entiendan grite porque estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que cuando regrese a la realidad vi el rostro de Sakura frente al mío y lo vi muuuy cerca.

**Sakura (POV)**

No puedo creer que Itsuki se estuviera riendo de mi, pero me estaba divirtiendo, Itsuki hizo que mi día se alegrara, incluso el tiempo que estuvimos viendo la película olvide por completo el porque estaba mal en un principio, Itsuki me ayudo a que eso pasara y se lo agradecía.

Lo vi distraído por eso le pregunte si se encontraba bien, no contaba con su grito. Ahora me encontraba en el piso sobre el, ya que caímos al piso después de su grito, estábamos tan cerca…

- SAKURAAAAAA - esa voz, esa voz era de Shaoran, gire mi vista y lo vi mirarme fijamente con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas de la sorpresa y entonces comprendí lo que vio, Itsuki y yo casi...

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno tal y como prometí, aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, bueno se que es algo tarde pero FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO..! La verdad es que no puedo creer que se acabe el año y que este sea el último capitulo del 2012, este año que a sido muy importante para mi, que nunca llegue a pensar que escribiría historias y más aún que tuviera unas lectoras tan buenas, de verdad les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han dado, porque gracias a ustedes es que yo estoy aquí…¡Muchas gracias! Espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y nos veremos el 2013 con más historias nuevas :D

Aquí están los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Maru-chan1296**: Pues esperemos que pronto se de cuenta de lo que hace sufrir a Sakura, y pues con respecto a los celos tal vez no están muy claros pero hay algo de eso. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...!

**Anaiza18:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y de veras con ese Shaoran, para mi que no quiere entender :D, a mi igual me agrada Itsuki y me gusta como trata a Sakura ñ.ñ ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...!

**SyaoSaku88:** No tienes nada que agradecer lo hice con mucho gusto, sabes…yo a mi también me gustan las cosas que Eriol y Tomoyo pueden hacer juntos, ok entonces ya sabemos que no debemos hacerte enojar y creo que en este capitulo te di un poco de lo que querías ver ¿no es así? Igualmente ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...! De verdad espero que hayas disfrutado estas fechas, muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero que los tuyos también se cumplan y tengas un maravilloso 2013.

**InsuaRominaAndrea:** ¡Bienvenida! Y que bueno que te gusta la historia, y pues siento que este capitulo no venga lo que tramaba Tomoyo pero pues espero que igual te haya gustado. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...!

**Paolka:** ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? Creo que di en el punto con lo que querías ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...!

**Michelle Potter-Black**: No tienes porque agradecer, pues a pesar de que fue una mala experiencia espero que te hayas repuesto y que no te vuelva a pasar, espero que este capitulo también te guste y creo que los celos de Shaoran aumentaron, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...! Espero que tu 2013 este lleno de cosas maravillosas.

**Sakura Phantomhive Li:** Primero que nada ¡Bienvenida!, de verdad que bueno que te gusta la historia, jajajaja creo que estaria bien hacerle eso a Shaoran de verdad esta haciendo sufrir mucho a Sakura y aquí sin falta tienes el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Bueno nos leemos en 2 semanas cuidence FELIZ 2013..!

**Atte**

**Karcha2114 ^.^**


	6. Situaciones Comprometedoras

**¿PORQUE NO ME PUEDES QUERERME?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

**"Situaciones comprometedoras"**

- SAKURAAAAAA - esa voz, esa voz era de Shaoran, gire mi vista y lo vi mirarme fijamente con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas de la sorpresa y entonces comprendí lo que vio, Itsuki y yo casi...

* * *

Me fue muy bien con Meiling, cuando llegamos a la neveria nos pusimos a platicar ya que Tomoyo y Eriol dejaron de prestarnos atención y me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, el tiempo se nos fue volando que ni cuenta nos dimos cuando se hizo de noche.

- Chicos creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos - comentó Tomoyo mientras miraba la ventana de la nevería en que nos encontrábamos y veia en el exterior el cielo oscuro, y la hermosa luna que se encontraba en lo alto de el cielo brillando.

- Yo creo que tienes razón Tomoyo, aunque si ustedes quieren quedarse no hay ningún problema - el comentario de Eriol hizo que comenzara a sentir mi rostro caliente, podía entender que Eriol quería que Meiling y yo nos quedáramos solos pero…

- Amm…- abrí mi boca para contestarle pero antes de que dijera algo Meiling se me adelanto, lo cual hizo que la cerrara abruptamente.

- No te preocupes Eriol yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, me pidieron que no llegara muy tarde -.

- En ese caso podemos llevarte y… - antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo mas me adelante y les dije:

- No se preocupen yo llevare a Meiling a su casa - no podía desaprovechar lo oportunidad que tenia en mis manos. Los tres me miraron sorprendidos - digo, porque la verdad ustedes dos juntos no son una buena compañía ¿Qué dices Meiling? -.

- Pues yo…pues yo…creo que…esta bien - la note algo rara, pero no se exactamente que era.

- En ese caso no se hable más, los vemos el lunes en la escuela - después de lo dicho por Eriol, el y Tomoyo se subieron en la limosina que siempre llevaba a Tomoyo a todas partes.

- ¿Vamos? - le pregunte a Meiling ella alzo su rostro y asintió, caminamos en dirección hacia su casa y en el camino retomamos la platica que habíamos dejado pendiente en la nevería.

No pudo haberme ido mejor en mi cita con Meiling, estoy tan feliz que ya tiene rato que la deje en su casa y yo sigo dando vueltas sin saber que hacer, observo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que no se donde estoy, estuve mucho tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos que no se en que momento llegue aquí. Trate de observar bien para ubicarme y saber en donde estaba, vi una casita amarilla a lo lejos y definitivamente esa casa la conocía perfectamente bien.

Me acerque a la pequeña casa y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió, mostrándome a un sonriente Yukito.

- Buenas noches Shaoran -.

- Buenas noches Yukito, vine a ver a Sakura ¿esta? - el solo asintió y me dejo pasar a la pequeña pero acogedora casita. Aquella casa que yo conozco también desde hace unos cuantos años, pero que muchas veces eh sentido como mía. Yo solo seguí a Yukito que se dirigía a la sala, la verdad no iba con una idea de que era lo que iba a encontrar en la sala pero definitivamente no me esperaba lo que vi.

- SAKURAAAAAA - mi grito hizo que las dos personas que se encontraban en el suelo, muuuuuyy juntas, me miraran sorprendidos e inmediatamente se separaran.

- Shao-Shaoran - me miró atónita, mientras que ese tal Aoyama me quedaba viendo fijamente y no tenia una mirada muy "amable" que digamos - ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- Yo…yo… - la verdad es que ya no me acordaba ni a que era a lo que vine así que busque una salida rápida - ¿Qué hace el aquí? - ella volteo a mirarlo y Aoyama le devolvió la mirada, no se porque, pero comienzo a sentirme con ganas de ahorcar a alguien y no se cuál es la razón.

- Itsuki vino a..vino a…-.

Pero él la interrumpió - Vine a invitarla a salir ¿algún problema con eso? - gire mi vista hacia Sakura y pude ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¿En realidad había algún problema con eso? ¿Por qué es que me enojo tanto al saber la razón por la cual Aoyama estaba aquí?.

- ¿La pregunta seria que haces tu aquí Li, no se supone que tenias una cita ?- pregunto cortante Aoyama, mientras me veía como si fuera a matarme, ¿Qué se supone que le hice yo a este tipo?.

Yo solo podía ver a Sakura y darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, tenia la mirada gacha y jugueteaba con sus manos - Yo vine a…hablar con Sakura de como... me fue en mi cita con Meiling, pero pues veo que no fue una buena idea -.

- Yo… - Sakura alzo la mirada e intento decir algo, aunque solo se quedo en un intento porque miro a Aoyama con los ojos suplicantes.

Ella solo seguia con la mirada baja, ese simple acto me hizo sentir mal - pues yo creo que es mejor que nos retiremos Li, justo antes de que llegaras le estaba diciendo a Sakura que ya me iba, así que porque no nos vamos, ya que Sakura se siente un poco mal - ante lo dicho por Aoyama Sakura lo miro con agradecimiento o eso me pareció a menos que haya sido algo más y yo lo haya malinterpretado. Pero sea lo que sea hizo que algo dentro de mi comenzara a lastimarme.

- Pero yo…-.

- Shaoran creo que el joven Itsuki tiene mucha razón, es mejor que Sakura descanse - agrego Yukito, el cual se había mantenido callado desde que llegamos a la sala, y el cual al parecer parecía llevarse muy bien con Aoyama. No me quedo de otra que asentir, a pesar de que yo quería hablar con Sakura para que me explicara que es lo que verdaderamente había entre ella y Aoyama, después de despedirme me dirigí a mi casa, pero no pude sacarme de mi cabeza todas estas dudas respecto a Sakura y Aoyama…

* * *

**Tomoyo (POV)**

Después de haber dejado a Shaoran y a Meiling en la nevería, no pude dejar de pensar en la pobre de Sakura.

- Eriol - el giro su vista hacia mi, ahora que lo pienso, el también llevaba rato perdido en sus pensamientos, posiblemente estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo pero ha tratado de ocultarlo y la verdad es que lo hace muy bien, pero tanto el como yo sabemos que no puede ocultarme nada.

- Dime Tomoyo -.

No sabia si hacer la pregunta que me había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza un buen rato pero quiero saber si Eriol se percato de lo mismo y nos son imaginaciones mías - ¿Tu crees que a Meiling le guste Shaoran? - el se acerco a mi, me paso un brazo por el hombro y me atrajo hacia el, mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente mi hombro, suspiro y supe que respondería a mi pregunta.

- Pues yo creo que si, ¿acaso no notaste como miraba ella a Shaoran mientras platicaban?, sabes...yo pienso que Meiling es realmente una buena persona, tiene muchas virtudes, pero yo creía que algún día Shaoran y Sakura terminarían juntos - observe su rostro detenidamente y pude ver la decepción en su mirada y es que no puedo culparlo porque estoy segura que yo tengo la misma mirada de el.

- Yo también lo esperaba, ahora me siento mal por Sakura, ella ha estado enamorada de el desde hace años, pero tal parece que Shaoran nunca se fijará en ella - el coche en el que estuvimos viajando para que nos llevara a mi casa, se detuvo frente a esta. Eriol se bajo y me tendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo tal cual caballero ingles que es.

- Yo también lo siento pero, ahora mas que nunca creo que ha llegado la hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha -.

- Lo eh pensado, pero ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿ y si lo que nosotros queremos no resulta como lo hemos planeado? -.

- Pues solo nos queda esperar a que el plan funcione como lo esperamos, bueno dejando ese tema a parte, ¿de que será la fiesta este año?-.

- La verdad le eh dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero todavía no lo eh decido, pero se que cualquier tema que escoja será perfecto para Sakura -.

- Tienes razón, pero tendrás que avisarme con anticipación el tema - se acerco a mi y me rodeo con los brazos mientras me miraba fijamente - para que yo me busque algo de acuerdo a como iras vestida para no desentonar, ya que seré la pareja de la hermosa festejada -.

Sentí como mi cara comenzó a arder, mientras Eriol me miraba con su eterna mirada de burla y superioridad, pero la cual ahora tenia un toque de brillo, felicidad, ternura que siempre tenia cuando estaba conmigo.

- Sabes - le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos - estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado -.

El me sonrió - Y a mi, aunque nunca olvidare todo lo que me hiciste pasar, antes de aceptarme -.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme por ello? -.

- No las suficientes - trato que su rostro mostrara seriedad pero no lo logro, al final termino sonriendo.

- Ok, acepto que al principio te ignoraba y te trataba mal, pero es que tu eras un mujeriego - hice un puchero como niña chiquita y cruce los brazos para darle más realismo a mi actuación.

- Pero, yo solo salía con esas chicas para llamar tu atención -.

- Y créeme que lo hiciste - pase mis brazos y lo acerque a mi - y de no ser por eso tu y yo no estaríamos juntos - y después de eso lo bese.

* * *

**Sakura(POV)**

Hace un rato que Itsuki y Shaoran se fueron de mi casa y yo aun seguía sin comprender todo lo que había pasado. Primero: estaba muy triste por la cita de Shaoran con Meiling. Segundo: Itsuki viene invitarme a salir para que no este triste, pero al final nos quedamos en casa viendo películas. Tercero: Itsuki y yo casi...casi...no, no creo que hubiera ocurrido lo que estoy pensando. Y por ultimo: Shaoran viene a contarme lo maravilloso que le fue en su cita con Meiling y me encuentra con Itsuki en una posición algo comprometedora…

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación llorando, no puedo evitarlo, ¿Por qué Shaoran no se fijo en mi?. Yo siempre eh estado a su lado, en los momentos buenos y en los malos, y aun así el nunca se había fijado en mi, más que como una amiga ¿acaso eso nunca cambiaria?. Y ahora esta Itsuki, el es muy lindo conmigo, me hace sentir bien, cada vez que estoy a su lado olvido que Shaoran quiere a Meiling, olvido mi sufrimiento ¿Por qué será?.

A pesar de todo eso, también lloraba de coraje y de impotencia, porque yo misma alejaba a Shaoran de mi lado y lo mandaba a los brazos de Meiling, pero es que tampoco podía odiarla porque se que a pesar de todo es una buena persona y una gran amiga, entiendo que por eso Shaoran se haya fijado en ella. No entiendo porque Shaoran se puso tan furioso cuando me vio con Itsuki en esa situación comprometedora, la verdad es que me asuste mucho cuando lo vi parado en la entrada de la sala, no entendí su reacción de enojo y la agresividad con la que miraba y trataba al pobre de Itsuki que no tenia la culpa de nada, al contrario era el, quien estuvo conmigo cuando más sola y triste me sentía y agradecí en el alma cuando Itsuki me ayudo para que Shaoran se fuera.

Tengo un conflicto en mi mente, ¿Qué pasara mañana? No lo se, lo único que se es que no puedo dejar de llorar y sufrir por un amor no correspondido...

* * *

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse en mi cuarto, cuando escuche unos toques en mi puerta…

- Sakura, si no te apresuras se te hará tarde - exclamo Yukito al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué por que Yukito estaba aquí? Pues porque tanto el como Yue se estaban hospedando en mi casa, hasta que terminaran de fumigar su casa por una plaga muy grande de insectos que había en su colonia.

Me levante sin muchos ganas de ir a la escuela, no quería ver lo bien que se llevaban ahora Meiling y Shaoran después de su cita. Me metí al baño y me mire en el espejo, siempre me habían dicho que tenia unos ojos muy bonitos y la verdad es que a mi también me gustaban mucho, lastima que tenia que ocultarlos tras unas gafas, pero es que sin ellas no veía nada. Me metí a bañar dispuesta a no seguir observándome en el espejo, porque sabría que no encontraría algo que me gustara.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa de mangas cortas de color rosa, me puse unos tenis blancos, me peine con una coleta, me puse mis lentes, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela. Mire la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta de que era temprano, por lo visto Yukito me levanto con mucha anticipación para que no llegara tarde, ahora recuerdo que no desayune, bueno no importa veré que como en el descanso. A lo lejos pude vislumbrar la entrada de la escuela y justo al lado de ella se encontraba Itsuki.

- Muy buenos días Sakura - me saludo con una sonrisa en cuanto llegue a su lado, esa sonrisa que hacia que me sonrojara ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?.

- Buenos días Itsuki, dime ¿Qué haces aquí en la entrada de la escuela? -.

- Te esperaba - contesto con simpleza - ¿quería saber como estabas después de lo de el...mmm….sábado? - su comentario hizo que recordara lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en mi casa y el sonrojo que tenia aumento más, aunque claro estoy segura de que no se refería a "eso" si no a lo de Shaoran.

- Un poco mejor - admití, no tenia porque mentirle, no después de que me había demostrado que es un buen amigo - supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a verlos juntos -.

- Si me permites opinar, creo que Li es un tonto por no ver lo que tiene enfrente - ok creo que ahora estaba morada de tanto sonrojo, a lo lejos escuche el sonido del timbre, yo amaba ese timbre, siempre me salvaba.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos al salón, si no el maestro nos dejara afuera - el solo asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Definitivamente estaba confundida, tengo que averiguar que es lo que me pasa con Itsuki. En el camino Itsuki me contaba como se la paso el domingo en compañía de su familia, y todo lo divertido que había sido, luego recordamos lo bien que lo pasamos viendo películas en mi casa. Entramos riendo al salón y nos dimos cuenta de que el profesor aun no llegaba. Salude a Tomoyo y a Eriol que se encontraban en la entrada del salón muy acaramelados; cuando gire mi vista los vi, Meiling y Shaoran platicando animadamente, algo oprimió mi corazón y no pude evitar que mi cara reflejara lo que sentía pero afortunadamente Itsuki se dio cuenta y me abrazo, ese abrazo me reconforto y me hizo recordar que estábamos en el salón y que nadie podía darse cuenta de mi estado.

- Entiendo que hoy en día a los adolescentes les gusta mostrar su amor en todas partes, pero les pido que lo hagan durante el descanso porque comenzaremos con la clase - el comentario del profesor hizo que soltara rápidamente a Itsuki y el sonrojo de hace un rato volvió y aumento considerablemente cuando mis compañeros comenzaron a burlarnos a Itsuki y a mi, por la situación comprometedora en que nos encontró el profesor.

Sin más me dirigí a mi asiento aun con la cara roja, vi un papelito en mi escritorio, lo cual se me hizo raro pero aun así lo abrí.

**_Tenemos que hablar_**

**_Shaoran_**

¿Y ahora que? Definitivamente hoy no era mi dia...

* * *

**Notas:**

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013..!

Ok se que no hay disculpa que valga, pero de verdad no pude subir el capitulo antes, espero que sus ganas de matarme hayan disminuido con este capitulo, y si aumentaron, espero que sepan contenerlas porque si me matan no habrá historia ñ.ñ

**_Los invito a leer mi primer ONE-SHOT titulado_**

**_¿AMOR EN 14 DE FEBRERO?_**

**_Es un especial del dia de los enamorados, espero que les guste y me dejen saberlo con sus reviews._**

Ahora, los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Maru-chan1296:** Si, Shaoran muere de celos aunque no lo sabe, pues si tu eres mala por desear que sufra, yo soy peor por hacerlo realidad muajajajaa, aquí tienes el capitulo nuevo recién salido del horno ñ.ñ

**J. Aide - chan:** Antes que nada bienvenida..! Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y te entiendo hay veces que pasan cosas así, pero no por eso tenemos que deprimirnos, hay que saber salir adelante y pues si, Shaoran es un tonto por no ver lo que tiene delante ¿pero pues a quien no le ha pasado?, tal vez a partir de ahora vaya descubriendo cosas que realmente el nunca había imaginado. Itsuki es una buena persona y tienes razón en lo de que el se ha dado cuenta de lo que Sakura vale, esperemos que el la pueda ayudar a superar todo esto. Y si tu te emocionaste yo más al recibir tu opinión, muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde pero por fin lo termine ^^

**Anaiza18: **Que bueno que te gusto, pues si de veras que ese Shaoran tiene que poner en orden sus acciones con lo que piensa, y también que bueno que Sakura no se la haya pasado sola, jajaja eres mala, porque te gusta hacer sufrir a Shaoran :D

**SyaoSaku88:** No tienes nada que agradecer, a mi también me gusto la escena de Itsuki y Sakura, y si, que Shaoran sufra, que bueno que te la hayas pasado bien ^^ y no te preocupes por lo de la tardanza en leer, la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo por haber tardado tanto, ahora si me pase en el tiempo, pero pues aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo...

**Paolka:** Que bien que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus deseos.

**Danfull1:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pues aquí tienes el nuevo, espero que haya resuelto tus dudas.

**Morena:** Yo también creo que lo tiene :D, gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida..!

**kAsUmI - Li - kInOmOtO:** pues ya no tendrás más intriga aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;)

** Valeria. likinomoto:** Que bueno que te gusto y aquí tienes el capitulo XD

**Sakura Phantomhive Li:** Creo que tendrás muchas más ganas de matarme por haber tardado tanto, de verdad lo siento pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado ñ.ñ

* * *

Tratare de subir el capitulo en 2 semanas pero no prometo nada, espero sus reviews ñ.ñ

**Atte:**

**KarCha2114 ^.^**


	7. Reconciliaciones, ¿y una obra de teatro?

**¿PORQUE NO ME PUEDES QUERERME?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.^

**"Reconciliaciones, ¿y una obra de teatro?**"

Sin más me dirigí a mi asiento aun con la cara roja, vi un papelito en mi escritorio, lo cual se me hizo raro pero aun así lo abrí.

**_Tenemos que hablar_**

**_Shaoran_**

¿Y ahora que? Definitivamente hoy no era mi dia…

* * *

Y ahora ¿sobre que querrá hablar Shaoran? Seguramente sobre lo maravillosa que es Meiling y para pedirme que le siga ayudando con ella. Me pase tanto tiempo pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, que no me di cuenta en que momento termino la clase, o en que momento había tocada la campana, o en que me había quedado mirando a la nada, hasta que note una mano que iba de izquierda a derecha frente mi rostro y que pertenecía a Itsuki.

Cuando levante mi vista para verlo a la cara pude ver esos penetrantes ojos verdes de Itsuki que me miraba preocupado - ¿Estas bien? -.

- Yo...amm...si, ¿porque la pregunta? -.

- Pues porque tenias una cara de velorio y mirabas a la nada - le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- No es nada, ¿vamos a desayunar? - pregunte pero una mano tomo mi hombro antes de darle la opción a Itsuki de contestarme.

Me gire y vi a Shaoran quien me miraba fijamente y con una mirada algo…¿enojada? - Nada de eso, tu y yo tenemos que hablar - genial, y yo que pensaba escaparme de el, ¿será que alguien allá arriba me odia?.

- Si ella no quiere ir contigo no puedes obligarla - Itsuki salió en mi defensa, de verdad se lo agradecía pero se que no puedo alargar esto.

Tome la mano de Itsuki y lo mire fijamente a los ojos - No, esta bien hablare con el, no tienes nada de que preocuparte - le dedique una sonrisa que creo, lo dejo más tranquilo. Me gire hacia Shaoran - Vamos - me hizo una seña indicándome que lo siguiera y así lo hice.

Después de caminar por toda la escuela llegamos a las canchas, caminamos un poco más y llegamos a las gradas, me indico que me sentara a lo que yo me negué.

- Dime, para que querías hablar conmigo -.

Agacho la mirada y después me miro con arrepentimiento -Yo...quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer y….-.

- Si es por eso, estas disculpado ¿algo más? - conteste cortante pero es que no quería escuchar de su maravillosa cita con Meiling, el solo me miro sorprendido como si no hubiera creído que yo le hubiera hablado de esa forma.

- ¿Sakura que es lo que esta pasando? -.

- No se de que hablas - negué aunque sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero si estábamos distanciándonos era su culpa, bueno no solo de el también mía, por no haber podido olvidarme de el.

- Claro que lo sabes - y ahí esta una de las razones por las cuales el me conoce también, y es porque el sabe perfectamente cuando le miento, no por nada hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace tiempo - y me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, que confiaras en mi -.

- Confió en ti -.

Comenzó a negar con su cabeza - No como antes, ahora ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos, todo el tiempo estas con Aoyama -.

- Y tu detrás de Meiling y sin embargo yo no te reclamo nada -.

- Pero no es lo mismo, tu sabes de mi interés por Meiling y en cambio tu y Aoyama…-.

- ¿Itsuki y yo que? Acaso no puede gustarme Itsuki, o no, creo que a lo que te referías es que yo no puedo gustarle a el - acaso era tan poca cosa, ¿que no soy lo suficiente para gustarle a Itsuki o a el?, eso realmente me lastimo…

- Yo no quise decir eso, pero es que…-.

- Es que nada Shaoran creo que comprendí perfectamente a lo que te referías, pero no te preocupes yo…- se acerco a mi y cubrió mi boca con su mano, lo mire sorprendida ante su acto.

- Yo no quise decir eso, me refería a que tu y Aoyama son conocidos, y ahora todo el tiempo lo pasas con el y a mi me dejas a un lado, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes, y estas muy equivocada - ¿y sobre que estaba equivocada? se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto y agrego - tu puedes gustarle a el y a cualquiera, porque no importa como seas por fuera lo que realmente importa es lo que hay dentro de ti y créeme cuando digo que es demasiado bello lo que tienes en tu interior-.

Cualquiera se puede fijar en mi excepto tu, me lastimaban tanto sus palabras porque se que a pesar de que me dijera todas ellas el nunca me vería de la forma en que yo quiero.

**Shaoran (POV)**

No podía dejar de observar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tiene Sakura, definitivamente cualquiera podría fijarse en ella, solo necesitabas verla a los ojos y observar todo lo que ellos mostraban: la pureza de su corazón, lo hermoso de sus sentimientos y lo especial que es ella, y solo de pensar que cualquiera se de cuenta de ello no me agrada o darme cuenta de que Aoyama pudo ya haber notado todo eso y seguramente….

¡NO! El solo pensarlo hace que me hierva la sangre, pero…¿Por qué?

- Yo...yo…- la interrumpí porque si no, estoy seguro que nada de lo que dijera seria bueno para mi.

- Sakura, yo solo te pido que pasemos más tiempo juntos como antes, que vayamos al parque, a patinar o al cine y nos olvidemos de todo ¿Qué dices? - espero que acepte porque no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi mejor amiga por un simple mal entendido.

- Esta bien - fue tanta mi felicidad que me acerque a ella y la abrace tan fuerte que dejo de respirar, que bien se sentía tenerla así, entre mis brazos. Alce mi vista y a lo lejos pude observar a Aoyama que nos miraba con una expresión que creo era ¿enojo?, ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera abiertamente y apretara a Sakura un poco más hacia a mi.

- Shaoran….si no me...sueltas...te...que-quedaras sin…mejor…amiga...por el resto… de tu...vida -dijo Sakura con su voz entrecortada y cuando la solté me di cuenta de que estaba azul, ella inmediatamente comenzó a respirar por la boca, para que entrara más aire a sus pulmones, lo cual la hizo ver graciosa y no pude evitar reírme.

Ella me fulmino con la mirada - ¿De que te ríes?, casi me matas -.

- De que te ves graciosa - solté sin más lo cual hizo que su enojo aumentara y comenzó a golpearme.

- Eres un tonto Shaoran ¡Casi me matas! - le dedique una amplia sonrisa y comencé a alejarme.

- Paso por ti a las 5 - y con esto me aleje dejándola enojada y con la cara azul. Cuando ya había cruzado las canchas gire mi vista y lo que vi no me agrado para nada, lo lejos pude ver a Saura y Aoyama abrazados ¿Por qué me enoja tanto?...

**Sakura(POV)**

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que Shaoran me dijo, y la verdad es que yo también lo extrañaba y se me hacia muy difícil la separación que estábamos teniendo, pero es que yo no podía seguir al lado de el y verlo feliz con Meiling, se que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero...después pensé que no tenia que serlo, que si el era feliz con Meiling yo tenia que estar feliz por el, por esa razón acepte la salida, porque después de todo no podía culparlo a el de mis sentimientos, ni tampoco que no los correspondiera.

Después de que casi me ahoga y me abandono me quede observando como se alejaba, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, gire mi vista y pude ver a Itsuki que me miraba serio.

- Así que…¿son amigos nuevamente ? - no entendía porque estaba tan serio, pero aun así asentí.

- El no tiene la culpa de no poder corresponder a mis sentimientos, y lo entiendo quien se fijaría en mi... - y la verdad me golpeo y no pude evitar mi cara de tristeza.

Itsuki me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi rostro el cual yo había ocultado después de decir lo anterior, me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:

- No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, ¿me entiendes? Tu vales mucho y si Li no quiere verlo, es su problema - después de eso me abrazo con tanta ternura, que hizo que todo lo ocurrido se me olvidara. Estar en los brazos de Itsuki se sentía tan bien, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir aceleradamente. ¡No Sakura! no puedes estarte enamorando de Itsuki, el no te vera de esa forma NUNCA, no empieces a hacerte ilusiones porque sabes que terminaras con el corazón roto.

- Muchas gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Itsuki, eres un gran amigo - esa ultima palabra sono rara, acaso no quería que fuera ¿simplemente mi amigo?

- Si tu supieras…- si yo supiera ¿Qué?...

* * *

Después de la platica con Itsuki regresamos al salón a más de esas aburridas clases, las cuales pasaron lentamente como si no quisieran terminar solo para amargarme el día, pero por fin termino la ultima clase y yo estaba más que dispuesta a irme, pero fui interrumpida por Rika, la jefa de clase que nos detuvo por un asunto según ella "importante".

Rika era una joven de baja estatura, delgada, tez clara un cabello marrón ondulado y largo, unos ojos del mismo color de su cabello y una mirada llena de ternura, aunque a pesar de esa inocencia que emitía era una chica muy inteligente y perspicaz.

- Solo quiero avisarles que para el evento de aniversario que hará la escuela, a nuestro grupo le toco realizar una obra de teatro que Naoko realizo el semestre pasado - señalo a la antes mencionada que nos veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naoko a diferencia de Rika era un poco más alta, y delgada, su tez es algo bronceada aunque no mucho, ella también poseía un cabello marrón pero a diferencia de Rika lo llevaba corto, sus ojos eran cafés claros, los cuales eran cubiertos por unas gafas que le daban un toque misterioso, a ella le gustaba escribir y leer historias, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque lo que más amaba eran los temas de miedo y suspenso.

- Como dice Rika, el semestre pasado realice una adaptación del cuento "El príncipe y el mendigo" - después de anunciar el tema de la obra muchos de mis compañeros se quedaron con unas grandes interrogantes.

- Este es un cuento infantil occidental, pero he leído la adaptación realizada por Naoko y…¡esta genial!, se que a todos les gustara, el día de mañana realizaremos un sorteo para definir el papel que tendrá cada uno en la obra, sin más que decir, se pueden retirar - me llamo la atención la obra a la que se refería Naoko, creo que alguna vez escuche algo de ella, pero independientemente de esto, no saldré en ella, me anotare como ayudante en la escenografía o yo que se, porque sinceramente esto de actuar frente a tanta gente no es lo mío.

- ¿Vamos?-.

- Si - Tomoyo comenzó a caminar y yo iba la seguía con pasos lentos, no quería llegar a mi casa, no quería que el tiempo pasara, llegara la tarde y me tuviera que reunir con Shaoran. "Las ironías de la vida" antes, yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por pasar tiempo junto a Shaoran y ahora trato de escapar cada vez que lo veo. Podría decir que me enferme y por eso no podre salir hoy con el, o que mi papá llegara de su viaje de trabajo, o que como mi papá no esta me toca a mi hacer las labores domesticas, espera...esa la use cuando fue la cita de el y Meiling, no, no, no, tienes que pensar algo mejor Sakura…

- Nos vemos mañana - la despedida de Tomoyo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, me encontré en la entrada de la escuela y frente a mi estaba la limosina de Tomoyo ¿de donde salió?, nunca me doy cuenta en que momento aparece solo...lo hace y Tomoyo se va en ella.

Después de despedirme de Tomoyo, me dirigí a mi casa y por más que camine lo más lento que pude, el camino se me hizo corto, demasiado corto en realidad pareciera que fuera a propósito. Entre en mi casa y por lo que pude notar Touya todavía no llegaba de su trabajo, así que subí a mi habitación , entre y deje mis cosas sobre mi escritorio y después me tire sobre la cama…

¿Qué iba a hace? No se como comportarme con Shaoran, mmm...tal vez deba olvidar todo y tratar de que todo sea como antes, no es como si fuera la primera vez que a el le gusta alguien o que tenga novia, más sin embargo esta vez es muy diferente y no se porque, será acaso ¿Por qué Meiling es mi amiga? o ¿Por qué al fin me eh dado cuenta de que el nunca me mirara como yo quiero que lo haga?.

No quería pensar más por lo que gire mi vista hacia el reloj y casi me caigo de la cama, eran las ¡4:35!, tenia que darme prisa si quería estar por lo menos presentable para cuando Shaoran pasara por mi. Me bañe rápidamente y dado que mi cabello estaba mojado no pude peinarlo asi que lo deje suelto y me dispuse a vestirme, me puse unos jeans negros y una blusa color beige suelta, en los pies me puse unos flats beige que combinaba con mi blusa, me puse mis lentes…

Mis lentes...no eran muy bonitos la verdad, pero tenia que usarlos sin ellos no veía casi nada y aunque haya peleado muchas veces con Tomoyo por que ella quería cambiarlos y yo le decía que no, realmente no se porque, pero últimamente ya no me gustaban tanto como antes, tal vez si necesitara cambiarlos…

Escuche el sonido del timbre y baje rápidamente para abrir y si, se que dirán, ¿no se supone que no querías salir con Shaoran? Pues les diré...en el camino asimile que por más que yo tratara de negarlo, internamente estaban saltando de alegría por ello. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Shaoran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estas...estas ¿lista? - estaba tan nerviosa que solo pude asentir afirmativamente, tome mi bolso y salí junto con Shaoran a las calles de Tomoeda.

* * *

Caminábamos sin rumbo fijo, íbamos en un silencio incomodo, pero no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo - ¿Hace cuanto que tu y yo no salíamos a dar un paseo? - pregunto Shaoran rompiendo el silencio.

- Mucho - afirme.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - pregunto, gire mi vista hacia el y pude ver como me quedaba viendo.

- No se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? - contraataque.

- Pues...podemos ir al cine ¿Qué opinas? -.

- Me parece buena idea - después de eso nos dirigimos hacia el cine más cercano, después de una pequeña discusión con Shaoran por quien compraba las palomitas entramos a ver una película de acción, a la cual sinceramente no le pusimos mucha atención ya que nos la pasamos haciendo una guerra con las palomitas o discutiendo sobre cosas irrelevantes.

- Jajajaja no puedo creer que casi nos sacan a patadas de la sala - dijo Shaoran después de parar de reír.

- Jajaja yo tam-tampo..poco, pe...ro fue...tu culpa por tirarle palomitas a la gente - al igual que el, yo no podía dejar de reír, sentía el rostro caliente y estoy segura que rojo también.

Nos reímos otro poco más y de ahí salimos del cine - ¿A dónde vamos ahora? -.

Después de la tarde en el cine la confianza con Shaoran volvía a ser la de antes, ya no me sentía tan nerviosa para hablar, ni para mirarlo, como últimamente estaba pasando. En realidad creo que si necesitábamos de esta salida para poner las cosas en orden, como deben de ser, el y yo solo "somos amigos", aunque para mi no sea suficiente, es mejor eso a que no seamos nada; no dejare que por mi culpa, por no poder controlar mis sentimientos, termine nuestra amistad que tenemos desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Podemos…- antes de que terminara de hablar mi estomago hizo un sonido muy fuerte recordándome que no lo había alimentado, sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza, porque estoy segura que Shaoran también lo escucho.

- A decir verdad, yo también estoy hambriento, que tal si vamos a...esa cafetería- señalo un local que estaba del otro lado de la calle - y comemos algo -.

Yo solo asentí, seguía apenada por lo que ocurrió. Cruzamos la calle y entramos al local, nos dirigimos a una mesa alejada del resto, inmediatamente llego una mesera a atendernos ya que casi no había gente, pedimos lo que se nos antojo y la mesera se retiro para traer nuestros pedidos.

Me dedique a observar el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana que estaba junto a nuestra mesa. A través de ella podía observar un parque, podía ver a los niños en los juegos, pero en especial me llamo la atención un par de niños, eran un niño y una niña que caminaban juntos agarrados de las manos, se veían tan tiernos y el verlos me hizo sentir…¿nostalgia? .

- ¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos? - la pregunta de Shaoran me sobresalto y me trajo de vuelta.

- ¿Aquellos tiempos? - pregunte aun sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Cuando, tu y yo jugábamos hasta tarde en los juegos del parque pingüino y tu hermano y Wei tenían que ir por nosotros, porque de no hacerlo tu y yo no nos iríamos - comento con una sonrisa.

Entonces comprendí que el también había visto al par de niños que yo había visto, y entonces comprendí porque sentía esa nostalgia, era porque esos niños me recordaron a Shaoran y a mi cuando éramos niños, y lo inseparables que éramos; como me gustaría regresar a esa época, en la que no había preocupaciones, donde no sentía esto que siento por Shaoran…

- Sakura…- donde yo no… - Sakura…- sentí el toque de sus manos sobre mis hombros y alce mi vista, entonces me di cuenta que la mesera ya había traído nuestros pedidos y que Shaoran esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

- Si, los recuerdo - baje la vista a mi comida y comencé a comer por inercia, porque se me había quitado el hambre. Terminamos de comer y salimos del local en silencio. Shaoran me fue a dejar hasta mi casa y todo el camino hacia ella también lo hicimos en silencio, porque la confianza que habíamos recuperado durante toda la tarde, se deshizo después de aquella platica.

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura -.

- Nos vemos mañana Shaoran - cerré la puerta y subí corriendo a mi habitación, cuando llegue me tire sobre la cama y entonces fue que sentí mis mejillas mojadas, sabia que era inevitable llorar, así que no lo evite, porque nada podía ser como antes, cuando no estaba enamorada de Shaoran…

* * *

- Bueno chavos, como les dijimos ayer, hoy haremos el sorteo de los personajes - dijo Chiharu muy emocionada.

- Así es, en esta esferas que ven aquí - Rika señalo unas esferas de cristal que contenían varios papelitos, que se encontraban sobre el escritorio del profesor - están los papeles de la obra que interpretaremos, la esfera del lado derecho son los papeles masculinos y los del lado izquierdo son los papeles femeninos -.

- Pasaran y tomaran un papelito en la esfera que sea de acuerdo a su sexo, cuando todos hayan tomado un papelito, lo abrirán al mismo tiempo y sabrán que papel les toco - agregó Chiharu.

Alce la mano para hacerme notar y lo conseguí porque enseguida Rika me dio la palabra - Pero yo no quiero actuar en la obra, ¿puedo simplemente ayudar con la escenografía? - tenia tantas esperanzas de que no me tocara actuar, pero todas se desvanecieron al ver a Rika mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento pero no Sakura, TODOS - dijo remarcando el TODOS - participaremos en la obra sin excepción, es una orden de parte de la tutora del grupo, asi que después de aclarar tu duda, vayan pasando por su papelito.

Unos minutos después….

- Pueden abrir su papelito y ver que personaje les toco …-.

**O.o**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Ok, yo se que TODAAASS querran matarme por tardarme taaaanto en actualizar, pero de verdad de verdad no fue mi intención, tuve muchos contratiempos para terminar este capitulo, pero al fin lo hice y estoy muy feliz por ello,otra cosa, solo quiero decirles que independientemente de el tiempo que me tarde en subir capitulos, terminare esta historia cueste lo que me cueste, por eso no se preocupen, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé para hacerlo :D

* * *

Aqui van los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shaoran se lo tenia bien merecido y respecto a Itsuki...solo te dire que el es muy lindo :3, gracias por el review.

**J. Aide-chan**: Que bueno que mi consejo te sirvio ñ.ñ, al igual que tu espero que Shaoran se de cuenta de lo valiosa que es Sakura pero...¿como hacemos que se de cuenta? jejejeje creo que eso me toca a mi, bueno independientemente de eso, dejame decirte que ami tambien me gustaria tener un amigo como Itsuki :D , perp mientras llega me conformare con mi amigo imaginario. Y no te preocupes tus comentarios no me molestan, y gracias por disculparme por la tardanza, de echo esta vez me tarde SIGLOS en subir, nunca tarde tanto, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por no matarme ñ.ñ

**SyaoSaku88**: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, si, Itsuki es muy lindo ¿quien no se enamoraria de el?, mmmm... dejame pensar si hago a Shaoran sufrir o no. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y pronto veremos que piensa Meiling respecto a esto.

**Anaiza18**: hola..!, gracias por tu review , que bien que te gusto el capitulo y si Shaoran se lo merece, estoy de acuerdo contigo y si tu eres mala yo más, porque soy yo la que lo hace sufrir ñ.ñ

**Paolka:** No tienes nada que agradecer lo hago con mucho gusto, y tienes razón al decir que Shaoran esta confundido, el dilema aqui es...¿que es lo que hara?

**Rosh bernal**: ¡Hola! que bien que te gusto la historia, y pues no podemos hacer nada para que Shaoran deje de ser un tonto o ¿si?, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D

**Danfull1:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y pues ahora ya sabes sobre que era la platica ^^

**Luluisa:** Gracias por tu sugerencia la tomare en cuenta, a por cierto ¡Bienvenida! =)

**July1anime:** Que bien que te agrada la historia, y pues aqui tienes la actualización...disfrutalo :)

**ESPERANZA11:** Que bueno que te gusta la historia, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo algo retrasado, pero al fin lo subi :D

**Michelle Potter-Black:** No eres una mala persona, no tienes porque disculparte yo entiendo, lo importante es que me hiciste saber tu opinion sobre los capitulos y si ese Shaoran esta celoso y aun no lo entiende, yo quiero uno como Itsuki :3, tratare de que haya más partes de Eriol y Tomoyo :D y pues la respuestas a tus dudas estan en este capitulo...

**Morena:** Si esta Shaoran esta celoso ñ.ñ , aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo disfrutalo...

* * *

Nos leemos pronto...ñ.ñ

Atte:

KarCha2114 ^.^


End file.
